


A Stranger's Name And A Coffee Order

by just_spilled_ink



Series: Jamilton Coffee Shop AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, I wrote this during classes, Idiots in Love, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Starbucks, my obsession with coffee shop aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_spilled_ink/pseuds/just_spilled_ink
Summary: Alexander Hamilton has a caffeine addiction and Thomas Jefferson just so happens to work at a Starbucks
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Coffee Shop AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012185
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	A Stranger's Name And A Coffee Order

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during class. It's not amazing but I like it so suffer with me. Yes; this was a WIP for 3 months because I wrote a hundred words on it and then didn't touch it until today

Alexander. That's what the intriguing man's name was who walked into the Starbucks every morning at exactly 8.45 am to get his coffee, the man who would sit at the nearest free table and do some kind of work on a laptop that looked like it was begging for its life to end. Most times he would come alone, it was rare that he brought someone with him. But those few times it had happened, he didn't work. Instead Thomas got to hear more of that sweet voice in a light chat with presumably a friend.

  
This was the man who would get up to leave around 10, whether he was alone or not, and walk out the door to get wherever he was going. And Thomas wished to know where Alexander was going all those times, every day. He wanted to know where he spent his days and what he did for fun.

  
This was the man who captivated every single part of Thomas's mind from the moment that he had first walked in. Nothing more than a simple stranger and yet he had such an effect on him. Thomas wanted to know so much more about this stranger named Alexander but with the way he was behaving, he doubted he'd ever get a chance to.

  
Thomas did not enjoy working at a Starbucks. It was not at all what he had hoped for his adult life to look like but after a more or less successful attempt of coming out to his parents, they had made the decision that their son was not in need of their money anymore. All of a sudden, Thomas was left with only himself and until he found a better solution this job, as shitty as it made him feel while working there, would have to pay the bills.

  
On another day like all the ones before, Thomas was standing behind the counter while simultaneously wallowing in his self-pity, he was blessed with the talent of multitasking after all, he could hear the slight creak of the cafe's door opening. Getting ready to face another customer, just another face, he turned his gaze upwards, best customer service smile that he could manage on his lips. However only once he met eyes with the person in front of him, did it get through to him that standing right there was no one less than Alexander.

  
The perfect toothy smile that he had trained so well dropped for a fraction of a second, most likely not noticable to anyone else. It was quickly replaced by a more genuine one. Yeah, maybe barely exchanged any words with the man in front of him that went beyond a daily coffee order but somehow even the dark circles under the man's eyes seemed to be able to pull Thomas in further. And he wanted to know more about him, preferably as much as he could find out.

  
How come someone had the power to entice Thomas like this? Maybe it was the way he carried himself, confidence and pride he had in himself evident in every step he made. On the other hand, it wasn't far fetched to say that Thomas was starved for affection and the bright smiles the stranger was giving him were too charming to simply forget about.

  
''One Espresso Macchiato, four shots, please.'' Alexander requested like almost every morning. It was pretty unusual for him to order anything else. The man in front of the counter had his money out before he was even asked for it. After ordering this many times, he could tell you the price in his sleep.

  
Thomas already scribbled the order with an all too familiar name onto the paper cup in his hand. Thanks to muscle memory, the order almost made itself and quicker than Alexander, watching from the other side of the counter, could keep up with.

  
Alexander gladly took the cup that was being handed to him over to counter and made his way to one of the few and small tables. He couldn't deny that this specific barista inexplicably could bring a little joy into his mornings.

  
Truth be told, he didn't need to be here this early. He could just do the same work at home or in his office but every morning he headed out an hour early in hopes of seeing him. (The argument of lost sleep was ineffective on him. After all, there were practical reason for buying coffee in the morning.)

  
The first few times he came in here, it was due to his old, run-down coffee machine deciding to end its life.

  
A week later he had a new machine in his kitchen and an infatuation with a cute barista. So of course he kept coming, again and again. At first he would just pick up coffee and leave but as he decided to return time and time again, he took his laptop with him to ensure longer stay and came in early to have some extra time at the coffee shop with the undeniably too small to work on tables, even if he was going to spend it by himself, sneaking glances over the counter for the next hour.

  
He thought it was a priceless effort. Alexander doubted that the man behind the counter (with a green apron and a smile that had him weak) had any interest in him that went further than monetary.

  
As much as it pained him to close his laptop and pack up after one of the fastest hours in his day had passed, he would have to because as much as he enjoyed being here, he wouldn't risk being too late to work (even if he arrived 20 minutes early every day).

  
Once he was walking out the door, he made his way to the trash can there. About to throw the empty paper cup away like he did every day, he stopped in his tracks when he saw more written on it than he was used to. He turned it around in his hand, eyes wide with a smile forming on his lips when he saw a row of numbers with a name that didn't belong to him on the paper.

  
Alexander would go on to keep the cup, even if it was well into the night when he finally decided to type the small, neat numbers on it into his phone.


End file.
